cluefindersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bluecake
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Title screen.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 05:23, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Mathra Well Bluecake I don't want to start a fight. Personally I think big is great though they could use some HD. I'd gladly change them myself. Can I? You said you got yours from the actual games (as in while playing them?)--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:53, January 31, 2018 (UTC) :Yes - generally speaking, the best way to obtain images for games is to just screenshot the games directly - other sources include YouTube videos, for example, but the quality of those videos is always lower than the actual games, unless the uploader recorded them with totally lossless quality, but that's very, very rare. Even videos that claim to be in HD are usually lower quality than a screenshot. Lossless quality would be something like 1080p - and I've never even seen a ClueFinders video in 1080p, to be honest. :And just to be clear - I have absolutely no concerns over who uploads images. You're free to do it yourself, it's less work for me anyways. My only concern is the quality of the images. If I feel that I can provide a better quality image than what's currently on the wiki, that's the only reason I'd upload an image in place of an older one (and to avoid duplicate images as well). If you own a personal copy of ClueFinders 3rd Grade Adventures, that would be the most ideal way to get screenshots. If not, well... sometimes websites like MobyGames have pretty good quality screenshots, though I'm not sure if you need permission to use them. Even then, they might not have the specific screenshots you require. Anyways, if you'd rather get the screenshots yourself, then alright, but try to make sure you're getting them from a decent source, not just a YouTube video or something like that. Anybody can screenshot a YouTube video, but a wiki should (ideally) be offering better quality than that. Bluecake (talk) 20:22, January 31, 2018 (UTC) Wiki I was thinking about adding templates and if you wanna change the background that be ok.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:42, January 31, 2018 (UTC) :More templates sounds great. Just curious, do you have any in mind right now? You could probably start working on them as soon as you'd like. And yeah, at some point I might change the background, might be a while before I do though, just because I don't have any great ideas at the moment. Actually I was hoping to design a wordmark first - that little "logo" that most wikis have, where the "cluefinders wiki" text is now. Might be nice to replace that text with a proper image. Bluecake (talk) 00:00, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 16:30, February 12, 2018 (UTC)